Various types of storage devices are widely used, including disk-based storage devices (e.g., magnetic or optical disk drives) and semiconductor-based storage devices. Examples of semiconductor-based storage devices include dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), and flash memories.